Forever
by CrazyDeafGirl
Summary: A Teen Titan has been in a hospital for thirty years. Where are the others?
1. Chapter 1

FOREVER

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Summary: A Teen Titan has been in a hospital for thirty years. Where are the others?

When you finished reading this, please review- it would be greatly appreciated.

TTTTT

"She's insane."

"She've been that way ever since they brought her here."

"She's a madwoman."

"Thirty years, mark my words. Looney as ever."

"What happened to her? Why is she so lost?"

"Why is she like that?"

"Why?"

II

She could hear their words, tangles of meaningless sounds all wrapping and twisting into and through her head, leaving nothing but a ghost of a whisper.

Why?

The gentle flutter of this word flitted through her mind. She did not notice. Maybe she did notice. She doesn't know.

She can't feel her body. Her back. Her arms. Her legs. Her feet, hands. Her neck. All numb. Numb beyond senses. All numb except for her eyes and mind. Soulless eyes that gazed out of the window into the murky rain. Her mind… it does not make sense to itself.

They call her insane, but her mind is clear as ever. They say she is crazy, but she can think straight. Mad, they call her, but she can construct complex sentences using complicated words. And they call her lost.

She is lost. Her mind functions smoothly, but whether her thoughts wandered too close to the part where her memories were stored, her mind shut down, but her body did not. Those are her insane periods. That's why she is here.

She is not insane. But she is lost. And she doesn't know why. She can't remember. Her mind won't remember. It won't let her. So she is crazy. Oh well. It can't be helped.

Outside, the rain splattered all over the dark grey cement of the sidewalk, the slick blackness of the street, the grass and trees glowing with life, the dark clouds creating a never-ending blanket. There! There, a tiny hole opened, and the shimmer of the moonlight shone through. The hole grew until it's large enough to accompany the full moon.

By thinking about it, she lifted her hand. She feels nothing but she sees it moving. Using her sight, she moved it to the moon. When her fingers overshadowed the silvery moon, the angry dark clouds closed, cutting off her friend, leaving her alone.

Letting out a gentle breeze that barely passed for a sigh, she dropped her arm back to its former position, feeling the familiar needles poking into it as her arm began to wake up.

Focusing her mind, she managed to stand up, and with her buzzing arm, she managed to catch ahold on her chair before she stumbled to the floor. The painful sensations had left her arm; now it had gone to her neck and the other arm. Wincing slightly, she shut her eyes.

After the hurts left, she looked down at her feet as she picked one up. Setting it on the floor, she picked up the another. Putting it down, she picked up the first one. Continuing this, she managed to walk several jerkily steps before the needles drove themselves into her pitiful feet, leaving her grinding her teeth to gum.

After the pain had passed, she let loose her tiny sigh again. Raising her head, she could hear them talking. About her. Again.

II

"Poor thing."

"I can't believe anybody could be like that."

"Raving mad, you ask me."

"I think she's lost, God bless her soul."

"That's not the worse of it."

"Her friends and family's all gone."

"All alone."

"Nobody cares about her."

"And she was a Teen Titan, too."

Silence.

"She was a Teen Titan?"

"One of the original five."

"Oh my. Poor girl. All alone like that."

"How could they not care about her?"

"Small wonder she's crazy."

II

Teen Titan.

The words… there are something about them… she want to know, but she feared to ask her mind. It'll shut down and leave her mad. She doesn't want that to happen.

But…

What is a Teen Titan?

Why did the words seems so important?

Was it a part of her life?

Who is a Teen Titan?

…

…Who is she?

II

"There's no way she was a Teen Titan."

"She is. She was."

"But the Teen Titans never abandon one of their own."

"I know she was a Teen Titan. She saved me years ago."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But that was thirty years ago. Look at her now."

"It's a pity."

"Nobody deserves to be lost like that."

II

Nobody deserves to be lost like that.

The words engraved themselves into her mind, leaving her slightly dizzy.

If nobody deserves it, then why is she lost? Why can't she remember anything?

What happened?

Groaning quietly, she trudged over to her bed, tugging at the thin white sheet.

It's late. She should sleep now. As she clambered onto the mattress, she heard them talking. Still.

Why do they talk about her so much? She does not know.

But still she listened. She want to know more. Who she is. Who she was.

II

"How did she came here?"

"I don't know. She outlasts anyone here. Nobody stays here after twenty years."

"And yet she've been here thirty years."

"Poor creature."

"Mm."

"My mother was here when she came."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, she didn't know much, only that on a rainy night, not too much different from tonight, she was ready to do leave. Then the doors- the main one, mind you- burst open. When nothing came in, my mother along with three other staff members started to feel nervous. As they prepared to press the silent alarm, a desperate man ran inside, carrying a badly wounded teenaged girl. He hastily put her into my mother's arms and ran off, never saying a word, vanishing into the rain. She've been here ever since."

Silence.

"Who was he?"

"My mother said he was a Titan. A Teen Titan."

"Oh my. The Teen Titans left one of their own here?"

"No wonder she's crazy."

"Poor her, to have her friends abandon her here."

"I knew she was lost, but not like this."

"How lost is she?"

II

There are more Teen Titans?

But… who are they? Who is she?

A man? They said a man brought her here. But why? Why did he brought her here, and why they never heard from him again?

Did they hated her? Did she hurt them?

Why was she concerned about them? She didn't even know who they are.

Sighing, she pulled the sheet up to her chin, tossing onto her right side. Blink. Exhaling, she yawned before turning back onto her back.

Tonight she won't sleep well. She knows that.

Who is she? Who was she?

Who are the Teen Titans?

II

"They say that because she've been here thirty years, they'll give her two more years. If nothing happens, they'll sent her to a mental asylum."

"They won't dare!"

"Oh, the boss's really good friends with the boss of that place."

"If she goes there, she'll die!"

"We know that. But they don't care. She's costing too much to take care of."

"Poor thing. She's doomed if she goes there."

"I think she've been doomed ever since."

"Was she really a Teen Titan?"

"She was a Teen Titan. A mighty one."

II

The words had became a buzz in her mind. White noise. Blinking twice, she stared at the dark white ceiling above.

It's almost time, she smiles to herself. It's almost time. They'll be here soon. They always comes. Always.

The others say she is insane, that she is crazy. They thinks she imagines them up. But she does not. They are real. And they are coming.

Smiling softly, she scoots up, puffing up her pillow before leaning her back onto the cold wall. They will be here soon. And she will greet them like she did every night for thirty years.

II

"You know, I heard her talk in her sleep."

"Yeah, she've been doing that ever since she got here."

"It sounds like she's talking with somebody."

"No. I think there's more than one person."

"Poor girl, to imagine up people and didn't even realize it."

Silence.

"That's sad."

"Mm."

"But that's not the weird thing."

"Hm?"

"She always start talking at precisely 11:03 p.m., never later or earlier than that."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now's 11:01. If we stay quiet for two more minutes, we'll hear her talking. And it'll start at 11:03."

"Mm. Let's try it."

"You think it'd happen?"

"Sh! It's 11:02 now."

"Okay, okay."

"Will she talk?"

"Yes."

II

They're coming! Grinning, she eagerly locked her eyes upon the lonely chair near the window. Soon… soon… there. He's here. The others will come soon. Smiling, she raised her hand.

"Hello." The boy waved back, faint smile forming. He's here, she thought happily, and they're close. Tearing her gaze away from the boy, she moved it to the middle of the room, mere feet away the foot of her bed. There!

Giggling happily, she called out, "Hello!" The two new-comers smiled as they raised their hands in greeting. The smaller one's eyes twinkled as the large one's warm smile grew.

They're almost all here, she mused, all but one. Moving her gaze to the foot of her bed, she silently waited. Soon. Soon. Yes. Letting out a gentle, small smile, she softly said, "Hello."

The girl perched on her bed smiled shyly in return as she waved as well. They're all here, she happily thought, and now they can stay with her! Gently whispering, she motioned for them, "Come. Come sit on my bed. There's room for all of us."

The three boys glanced at each other before slowly, carefully, almost unsure, making their way over to her bed, setting themselves next to the girl already sitting there. She grinned widely. "Now we're all here." They nodded, smiles never leaving their faces.

II

"I don't believe it."

"Shh."

"She's actually talking."

"She sounds happy."

"She's insane."

"But… she can't be."

"She is."

"No. She was a Teen Titan. She's not crazy."

"Please don't make this hard for me."

"Come on."

"She is a madwoman."

"No, she was a Teen Titan."

"Shh! She's talking again."

II

"How are the search going?" She directed the question toward the boy sitting nearest to her. His smile briefly pulled into a frown before he shook his head, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. "Bad, huh?" She asked. He nodded, sighing.

She glanced at the smallest boy, asking, "Have you found her yet?" The boy stared at her. The smile grew as he nodded. "That's wonderful. Are you two happy?" The boy's eyes glowed as he nodded. She grinned, looking at the largest boy.

"And how are you?" The large man smiled his warm smile as his eye shone with kindness and love. "I'm doing great, thank you for asking." The boy chuckled, shaking his head as if to say it's nothing much.

She grinned as her eyes landed on the girl. "I've missed you. Are you doing great?" The girl silently, almost shyly, nodded. "I miss you all. Will you be here tomorrow night?" Nods all around. She smiled once more, yawning slightly.

"Thank you very much for visiting me everyday. Nobody else does." The four beings gazed at her, their eyes full of pain. She nearly laughed as she answered,

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine. You four are all I need. I'm happy with you guys." The four glanced at each other before scooting nearer to the girl who shivered. "I think the heater's broken again. Third time this month." Shaking her head, she grinned.

"That blasted heater can't stay fixed for more than a week." Her visitors smiled, basking in her happiness and joyfulness. But… they do wonder… why is she alone? Why is she here in a white room? What is wrong?

II

"Wow. She's really talking."

"Mm."

"She says there's four of them."

"Yes."

"What was she like?"

"She was mighty. She was a Teen Titan."

"Yes… but what was she really like?"

"Powerful. Beautiful. Amazing. She was so full of life. She could soar high into the sky like the birds. She committed her life to protect and serve us. She saved me."

"What did you remember when she saved you?"

"I remember a strong girl gathering me into her arms. I was only seven years old. She whispered to me, telling that everything would be all right. Even then, I could tell that she loved children."

"Yes. She always did enjoyed children, especially babies."

"She gave me to my mother. Then she flew off. She was beautiful. She was powerful. In that moment, nothing could have brought her down."

"Yet she is here."

"Yes… but she was a Teen Titan."

"Mm."

II

Warmth. It had begun in her chest, where her heart is. It had spread throughout her body, baking her in the happiness. Oh, how she missed them. Glancing at her clock, she blinked. "It's late. You four should be going now." Smiling sadly, she locked gaze with every one in turn.

"You will be here tomorrow?" She asked each of them. The nearest boy nodded. The smallest boy nodded. The largest boy nodded. The girl nodded. She smiled. "Good. Tomorrow we can play games." They smiled.

The closest boy was the first one to stand. Then the two other boy stood as well. The girl didn't stand. Instead, she turned her head to the window. The first boy stretched his back before striding over to the window, gazing at the dark clouds outside.

Her heart sank slightly; they're going away. That's the worse part. She hates it when they leave her. True, they always comes back, but she still hates it when they leave.

II

"She's quieting now."

"Mm. I think her visitors' leaving."

"Do you think they're real?"

"Who knows?"

"True."

"You said she was a Teen Titan."

"Yes."

"Who was she?"

"She was one of the five."

"The five?"

"Yes."

"But they're legends."

"I know."

"Who… was she?"

II

Who is she? She could hear them talking. Again.

Turning her attention to the four others, she smiled. The boy standing near the window nodded slightly before the moonlight hit him. Then the moonlight spread cut through the clouds, spreading to the two other boys who grinned widely and waved at her. Then lastly it reached the girl on the bed who smiled as she nodded.

She always hated this. They're gone. She's all alone again. And it'll be a long day before they come back. Sighing, she pulled the sheet off as she gently put her feet on the cold tile floor.

They're gone, she mused, but they'll be back soon. She only have to wait.

II

"You said she was a Teen Titan. You said she was mighty."

"Oh yes. She was powerful. No enemy could defeat her."

"You said she was beautiful."

"She loved life. She was beautiful."

"You said she was amazing."

"She was unbelievable. She was amazing."

"Who was she?"

"She…"

Silence.

"Yes?"

A sigh.

"She… was a Teen Titan."

Silence.

"She was Starfire."

II

Scuffling her feet, she paused near the window. There, on the floor. A mask. Picking it up, she fingered the eyes holes. It's a simple mask, designed to cover the eyes. Closing her own eyes, she nearly gasped as an image swam up from the darkness. Blurry. A spiky-haired boy with a mask covering his eyes.

Opening her eyes, she sighed. Trudging back to the foot of her bed, she paused again. Kneeling down, she reached out, grasping it. A small tuft of green hair and a blue microchip. She groaned slightly, grasping her head as two more blurry images opened. A green boy with elfish ears and fangs, along with a boy whose half of face is metal.

Shaking her head slightly, she shakily stood up before sitting heavily on the foot of her bed. Blinking, she laid her hand on the mattress, grasping something. A white fabric, nothing like any material she've ever seen before. She nearly cried as pain shot in her mind, another image coming up. A purple-haired girl with a red gemstone in her forehead and dark, emotionless blue eyes.

Gasping, she jarringly threw the objects away. Clambering into her bed, she shook as tears fell from her eyes. Who are they? They visits her every night, but who are they? The masked boy always, always came to her on that chair. The two other boys always appeared in the middle of the room. And that girl never left her bed, ever.

They always were with her. They cared for her. They are her friends.

Now she knows.

It've taken thirty years, but now she knows. They were the Teen Titans. They were Robin. Cyborg. Beast Boy. Raven. Robin always sat in that chair near the window. That's how he came. Cyborg and Beast Boy always appeared near the foot of her bed. And Raven never, never left the foot of her bed, always sitting there.

They are her friends.

She was Starfire. She is Starfire. She is a Teen Titan.

She misses them. She want them back. She want to hear their voices once more. She want to see them instead of seeing through them. She want the real Titans back. Not the ghosts.

But… they are faithful. Even though they're gone, they still visit her every night, helping her preserve what little sanity she had. They may be ghosts of their former selves, but they are the Teen Titans.

They are her friends. They loves her. They will remain her friends.

They will be with her.

Forever.

TTTTT

That's a little sad to type. I hope you like it. What do you think of it? All you need to do is review or flame.


	2. Answers to reviews

FOREVER

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Summary: A Teen Titan has been in a hospital for thirty years. Where are the others?

When you finished reading this, please review- it would be greatly appreciated.

TTTTT

Silence.

A small throaty sound. Four pairs of eyes turned to glare at the green boy.

"…" The boy didn't notice them… at least, not until one of the girls' eyes glowed white. A crack sounded as the boy's boxers stretched up, giving him a monstrous wedgie.

"_Dude!_ That hurt!" He whined. The boy with mask cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes.

"We're supposed to answer the reviews. Would you at least _pay attention?_" The last two words were a mere pitch away from a growl. The green boy chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, Robbie…" Robbie sighed, nodding his head.

"All right. We'll start with **PrincessRose1**." He stopped, peering at the small index card in his right hand. "Ok, the author wishes to thank you for being the first reviewer and for the delightful comment." Glancing up, Robbie nodded at a large cyberic teen. "All right, Cyborg. Your turn."

Cyborg grinned as he looked down at his own card, reading, "CrazyDeafGirl wanna thank **OrchDork18** for her review, an' sincerely hopes that OrchDork18 didn't start cryin' in front of her sister or brother." A pause. "That's funny. Starry, your turn." The red-haired alien's green eyes shone as she happily chirped,

"Very well! Ah, **Wingz**, the writer wishes to thank you for doing the addition of the favorites. She also apologies for any possible tears she possibly had caused of you. Ehehe. Beast Boy, it is your turn!" Starry grinned as Beast Boy jumped up, reading his index card… upside down.

"CrazyDeafGirl says she've missed **LadyHood** too, and is happy that she's back. And yeah, the deaf girl says that she've improved because she wants to add more descriptions. Man, this is boring. Raven, your turn, and make it fast. I have a show to watch." Beast Boy nodded at Raven pointedly, who rolled her eyes.

**Needless to say, you may have noticed Beast Boy's lacking of mind. **Ignoring the outraged "Hey!" from the green boy, Raven continued, **Ah. AirGirl Phantom, the writer thanks you for the review, and she would happily explain the story if AirGirl wishes it. **Looking up from her card, the dark eyes didn't blink as she said, **Robin. It is your turn.**

Robin nodded, glancing down at his second card. "The author wants to thank **Klawz- the- dragon **for her review, and she wants her to know that she's thinking of a second chapter. And she also sends some tissues for her." A pause. "I don't want to know… anyway, Cyborg, your turn again."

Cyborg nodded before reading off his card: "For **Gmasangel**, thanks for the review, an' the writer's thinkin' of continuin', although she still needs to plan the second chapter." He looked up, grunting, "Starry, your turn again." The alien nodded happily, peering at her second card.

"This is for **ItalianGal6547**, and CrazyDeafGirl sincerely thanks her for the wonderful comment." A pause. "Oh… is that it?" A small frown. "Ah. Very well. Beast Boy, it is your turn to do the answering of the reviews." Beast Boy nodded, yet again reading his card upside down.

"The writer wanna thank **Shay Bo Bay **for his (if it's a her, then CrazyDeafGirl apologizes) review, and well, the existence of the Titans are up to the readers, but to the deaf girl, they're real and not real. They're real to themselves and Starfire, but they're unreal to everybody else." He stopped, loudly exhaling. "Man, that's a long answer. Raven, your turn! And hurry up!" The girl's eyes yet again glowed white as she gave Beast Boy another nuclear wedgie.

Ignoring the high-pitched "_Duuuudddeeee!.!_", she cleared her throat. **This is for Psychic Werewolf Assassin. The author wishes to thank him for the review, and she wants him to know that it was her intention to make the readers believe it to be Raven-** Stopping, Raven narrowed her eyes at the card. **Hm. Me? Interesting. Where am I? Oh yes. The writer say, that every single of the Titans has an equal chance of going insane. **A pause. **Robin, it is your turn.**

Robin nodded, looking down at his third and last card, reading out loud, "And this last answer is for **We**, the most recent reviewer. CrazyDeafGirl wants to thank him- again, if it is a her, she apologizes- for the review. As for the Titans, well, they were dead, but you never know with the Titans… and the author's considering a sequel due to popular demand. As for the Teen Titans information, she owns something over a hundred of the 1980s comic books, and she enjoys this website: w w w. t i t a n s t o w e r. c o m. This is a wonderful website. Yeah, the cartoon's a little different from the comics." Robin stopped, narrowing his eyes. "Cartoon? Comic? What the heck?" Shaking his head, he continued, "And the writer applauds him for knowing sign language- it's not an easy thing to learn- and encourages him to become a writer; it'll challenge his brain."

Stopping, Robin let out a long breath. "Whew, now that's done with, we can go out for pizza." Dropping his index cards, he strode out of the room, followed closely by a floating Starfire who asked,

"May we have the covering of the mint frosting, pickles, and bananas?" Beast Boy and Cyborg trailed close behind, quarreling over the topping;

"Dude! I've _been_ most of those animals! Let's get vegan!"

"No way! Vegan pizza isn't even a pizza! Let's get double sausage and pepperoni!"

Lastly, the cloaked girl floated after them, suggesting her own idea: **Get your own pizza. For me, I'll have garlic cheese along with some of onions.**

Silence. Then…

"Eeeewwww! Dudette, that's nasty!" A high-pitched whine came out of the door, followed by a monotonic answer;

**At least it's actually made of organic, and healthy, material unlike the vegan pizza which wasn't even made with any kind of plant, animal product, whatsoever.**

As the sounds of the bickering teenagers faded, a fifteen-year-old girl with curly hair came along, riding her bicycle. Noticing the cards on the floor, she groaned. After slamming herself in the forehead, her hands formed shapes as she signed furiously;

_Not again! How many times must I tell them wait for me? _A sigh. _Maybe I can get old Titans answer next reviews… and find cartoon Titans. _A grin. _And show them why friends scared my temper. _The grin grew. _Yeah…_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a translation of the ASL in case you can't understand the above: "_Not again! How many times do I have to tell them to wait for me? Maybe I could get the older Titans to answer the next reviews… and find the cartoon Titans. And show them why my friends fear my temper. Oh yeah…_" I hope this is helpful.

The girl hopped back on her bicycle, riding out of sight.

TTTTTT

Uh… yeah… this is the answers to the reviews. I'll think more on the sequel, ok? Hope you enjoy this. :grins:

Please review (or flame)!


End file.
